


Fuckboii

by helena_s_renn



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: WalMart will never be the same.





	Fuckboii

**Author's Note:**

> *I cannot stress enough: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!! Comment moderation is on.  
*This is fanfiction and if you can't tell the difference between that and reality, you shouldn't be here.  
*I do not condone incest in RL. Nor am I suggesting that the real GVF are 'involved' in this way.  
*Based on the IG pic of the boys dressed like this, there, and other IG pics of Jake in varying degrees of drag.  
*Yes, I'm aware of what a fuckboii is. So's Jake, who alledgedly had a social media account with such a username a while back. However, this fic is meant to celebrate, not denigrate.  
*One of "slutty, slutty nympho Jake" fics.

It would probably be the last time ever they could get away with this, trading clothes and stepping out as each other. Where Josh had found this shirt, Jake didn't want to know. Probably some soccer mom's garage sale. He'd never seen his brother wear it. Cropped, tight-fitting, geometric print with a scoop neck and short cap sleeves, what would have been cute and flirty on a girl 20 years ago was filthy on him, showing his hairless chest and flat, smooth abs below all the way to his iliac crests, which were banded by the brand-name stitched elastic of his boxer briefs. Because underwear made acceptable going-shopping clothes, right? 

Beside him, in more traditional 'boy' summer clothes, Josh tried and failed to hide a half-hard dick and swollen balls. Slinking around the store, Jake reveled in the power of it. Men and women stared at him, some comically bumping into each other or displays as they gawked at him. And, his twin so not-in-control in public, that was a huge win. 

What should they buy, anyway? Jake flounced around the store for an hour. Suckers. Condoms. Random things, like oregano, shaving cream, a mini basketball, tent stakes. More underwear. Probably not that last on second thought, not to buy, because they only wanted the good brands now but he could look and pretend, with his brother trailing around after him, panting and quivering. 

They were not stopping for a quick fuck in the WalMart bathroom. 

In the end stall, Jake pulled the tube of lube he'd stolen out from under his armpit. Silent laughter from both of them as their teeth clashed in an unruly kiss. Frisking Jake for more contraband, finding none, Josh pushed the tight-fitting shirt up as far as it would go and attacked the tight nubs he found already erect with air conditioning and arousal. "You're so bad! Such a tease. I wanted to fuck you the entire time..."

"So do it." 

Eyelids drooped further and eyes rolled back. Too horny to care about lecturing his brother over one more bad habit, Josh turned Jake around and skimmed his pants down. 

They were twins but their asses weren't. That was good, Josh reflected as he slipped in one finger, wiggled in the second, stretched and pulled and stretched some more. He liked the configuration of Jake's muscled buttcheeks over his own bubble butt. Yes, he'd seen pictures. It was the differences between them that attracted him, honestly. After most of their lives of people forever acting like they were one person in two bodies, they cultivated their uniqueness. 

But now was not the time for rambling thoughts. Anyone else in there would either think urgent gastric distress or know the sounds for what they were. Like, someone getting prepped too fast and then banged against the metal wall. Jake kicked one leg free of his skivvies two seconds before he was invaded and spread his feet wide to give his brother the upper hand, all of his fingers curled over the top of the stall wall. 

They panted harsh whispers: "Give it to me!"

"Fuck yeah!" 

"Harder!" 

"Yes!"

"Blast it in me, Josh!" 

"Gonna...!" For better leverage, Josh moved his grip from hips to shoulders. His body curved around, under, lifting Jake up on his toes with the force.

"Fill me!"

The condoms were for other opportunities. Outsiders. They'd been careful since their first time so that the sanctity of their spunk was for each other. "You're gonna leak me all day..." 

When the warm goo permeated him, tickling his insides with shot after shot, Jake reached down and brought himself off. Behind him, Josh licked his spine and giggled like a loon, an after-spasm or two jiggling them both. He frosted the wall, the endorphin-rich satisfaction of orgasm combining with seeing his load shoot out and slither a slow snail trail down the wall. 

"You're such a slut," Josh said, then he pulled out.

Making a show of pulling his underwear back up and adjusting his softening junk within them, Jake leveled a look at his brother. "Whose shirt is this? Takes one to know one."

Fin.


End file.
